Vrak-Man
Vrak-Man is the main and one of the most powerful enemies the Space Blitz Rangers faced throughout Bikini Rangers Space Blitz. He serves Malkor Kaiser and Kyle Richards and shares his rank as their second-in-command with Creepboxx and Damaras, respectively. His main role is as an intermediary and tactician to the many villainous military he is affiliated with. Vrak-Man is a high-ranking member of Fetish Warstar. Character History Joining Fetish Warstar and Invasion of Earth Eventually, Vrak-Man joined the Insectoid ranks as FetishWarstar selected Earth as its next target. He took the Aurora Box and the Powermid with him. He presented them as the most prized relics of his family, which became weapons of Fetish Warstar and, through a combination of his competence, royal offerings and highly influence at Fetish Warstar, he rose to second-in-command of the Insectoids alongside Creepboxx, serving directly under the all-powerful Malkor Kaiser and Kyle Richards. Vrak-Man first encountered the Space Blitz Rangers in his Earth Armor. He tested the Rangers with Koogies to test their fighting skills. Seeing how the Rangers defeated the Koogies with ease, Vrak left the scene. During his next encounter with the Bikini Rangers, Vrak-Man deals with them personally while Dizchord plays his music to annoy the world and to supercharge the Koogies. When Dizchord was defeated, Vrak-Man retreated. Vrak-Man incites Creepboxx to confront face-to-face with the Desdemona Red. Vrak-Man appears in his Earth Armor and bears witness to the destruction of Creepboxx. Vrak-Man calls Creepboxx a fool, but ponders that he can still be used one final time and calls his Zombats to make Creepboxx huge, only for Creepboxx to be destroyed by the Voyager Datazord. Toxic Mutant Alliance Creepboxx's demise proved a great and major loss to Fetish Warstar, severely crippling the Insectoids and making Malkor Kaiser realize that assigning Insectoids to conquer Earth would no longer be effective due to the growing strength of the Space Blitz Rangers and that this invasion required more serious measures. Thus, on Kaiser Malkor's order, Vrak-Man then forged a coalition with Bigsman and Bluefur so that Insectoids and Mutants could join forces and topple humanity together. However, Vrak-Man secretly intended to secure the planet under his own rule. To do so, he leads the lesser Toxic Mutants in order to use them to his own ends and hires many of them to sic against the Mega Rangers without reporting to Kaiser Malkor and, on occasion, without doing so to Bigsman and Bluefur as well. When Vrak-Man heard about Yazmin La Exótica, he came up with a plan to capture Yazmin La Exótica and bend him to his will. Finding a perfect monster to capture Yazmin La Exótica, Vrak-Man summoned Psychotick to capture him. When Yazmin La Exótica was captured, Yazmin La Exótica was placed in a cage to drain her of her energies. During Yazmin La Exótica's final moments, the Rangers arrived to free him. Eventually Yazmin La Exótica escaped by transmitting his energies drained to the tick back to his power cell and defeated Vrak-Man and Psychotick. Outmatched, Vrak-Man retreated. Overhearing about the Bikini Rangers talking about the Wild Sword while examining an insect, Vrak-Man embarked on a quest to claim the Wild Sword from the Black Mountains. He sent Distractor to distract the Bikini Rangers. Finding out the Wild Sword is protected by a force field, Vrak-Man tricked the Rangers into retrieving it. Vrak-Man proceeded to test it's power on a city, and the Rangers clashed for control. After discovering that the Wild Sword would only obey the Rangers, Melissa Gorga risked his life to claim it. Failing to hold on to it's power, the power of the Wild Sword was transferred to Troy. After a last ditch effort to defeat the Rangers, Vrak-Man teleported away after proving no match against his enhanced foes and left Distractor and his minions to finish them, but to no avail. Sometime later, Vrak resorted to lend Bigs and Bluefur the Aurora Box. He had it tested on the Dream Snatcher. Although Dream Snatcher was defeated. Bigs and Bluefur would once again use the Aurora Box in their next plot. Establishing An Army of His Own Some time after the deaths of Bigsman and Bluefur, Vrak-Man established his personal base. He placed his first creation, Metal Alice, in command. During Malkor Kaiser's absence as he was busy powering up in his cocoon, Vrak-Man saw an opportunity to usurp Malkor Kaiser's power and to prove his worth to his family as they were starting to see him as disgraceful. Alice orchestrated three onslaughts: the first involving Rotox and his upgraded state Rotox DX, the second with Rico the Robot to study human emotions in order to cripple the Rangers, and the third by having Metal Alice personally derailing train stations to throw humanity into chaos, but failed as the Bikini Rangers thwarted all of their plans. Death When Malkor Kaiser awakened from his cocoon, Vrak-Man participated in the invasion of Earth. His role was to land the Warstar Ship, annihilating New Jersey while truly intending to crash onto Malkor Kaiser and the Rangers. Before the Warstar Spaceship crashed to Earth, the Rangers managed to blast Malkor Kaiser using the Voyager Datazord to the ship, causing an explosion whose ensuing flames consumed both. The two were presumed dead by both the Armada and the Space Blitz Rangers. Sometime after the Bikini Rangers defeated the Insectoids, Metal Alice visited the wreckage site of Malkor Kaiser's Warstar Spaceship and found Vrak-Man's body. Realizing that Vrak-Man's mind could be salvaged, she took his body to their underwater lair to be revived as a cyborg. As a side effect, Vrak-Man had little to no memory of who he was as his mind was still adjusting to being a cyborg. Metal Alice then reintroduced Vrak-Man to the Rangers, much to their shock. Vrak-Man took on the Rangers, easily beating them. Then Vrak-Man threatened to destroy a skyscraper full of people if they continued fighting. Suddenly Vrak-Man malfunctioned causing Metal Alice to take him back to their lair, but not before firing the missile. The Rangers managed to stop the missile in the nick of time. During his repairs, a mysterious figure appeared introducing himself as a Messenger of the approaching Armada. After Vrak-Man's repairs, Vrak-Man, Metal Alice, and the Messenger led an assault on the rangers. The Messenger fought Melissa Gorga while Metal Alice battled Vanessa Hudgens and Vrak-Man took on the rest. However the Rangers managed to push them back, forcing the trio to retreat. Back in the underwater lair, the Messenger had Metal Alice show past clips to Vrak-Man to speed up his mind adjusting to his new body. Now with his memory fully restored, Vrak-Man assaults the Rangers stating that it will be their final duel and the end of Earth's resistance. Although Vrak-Man was clearly capable of destroying the Rangers, Vrak-Man wanted them to suffer while watching Earth get taken over by the Armada so he teleported back to his lair. At the same time, the Armada entered the Solar System. The next day, Vrak-Man led another assault against the Bikini Rangers. Before entering the battle personally, Vrak-Man had Koogies and three Rotox models attack the Rangers which were easily defeated. Then Vrak-Man makes his appearance and fights the Rangers, managing to disable their Morphers when they used the Ultra Dynamic Strike. Then the Messenger appeared to finish the Rangers off with a powerful energy beam. Yazmin La Exótica then used his internal power to restore his Morpher and fired an attack to counter the Messenger's attack and used the last of his power to restore the Rangers' morphers. With their powers restored, the Rangers used the Ultra Dynamic Strikes and Yazmin La Exótica's La Exótica Seiza Blaster to defeat the Messenger. After that Metal Alice arrived to the scene. Drained of his energies, Metal Alice pushed him out of the way to defeat the Rangers but she malfunctioned when Melissa Gorga slashed her at her weak spot and exploded. Return At some point after going into hiding, Vrak-Man found Yazmin La Exótica's lifeless body. Vrak-Man happened to not have the proper resources to recharge Yazmin La Exótica to bend her to er will. He needed a Sixth Ranger power source. While he waited for a perfect opportunity to make his next moves, Vrak-Man plotted his master plan. Yazmin La Exótica was vital for his plan. The next morning, Vrak-Man waited for the Rangers to tell them of his master plan. He told them that he will have three giant drills destroy Earth (one drill each for the sky, land and sea) as well as the fact he has Vanessa Hudgens aka Yazmin La Exótica under her custody. It is implied that Vrak-Man intended, afterwards. In his lair, Vrak-Man began to transfer the energies drained from Orion combined with his own energies into Robo Knight, bending him to his will. He presented Vanessa Hudgens to his commanders Tresnag and Drill Horn. Vrak-Man went to the city once more and revealed to the Rangers that he has Yazmin La Exótica under his control. He had her briefly fight the Rangers and retreated after, stating that the Rangers are vital to his plans in succeeding. Later, Vrak-Man attacked the city again with Yazmin La Exótica and Tresnag. Noah fights Yazmin La Exótica and Vrak-Man while the rest of the Rangers fight Tresnag. Not participating any longer in the battle, Vrak-Man and Yazmin La Exótica retreated, leaving Tresnag to carry out the plan. When the Rangers beat Tresnag, he turned into a giant drill for the sea. Vrak-Man thanked the Rangers for doing so. Sometime after Tresnag turned into a giant drill, Vrak-Man had Yazmin La Exótica and Drill Horn attack the Rangers. Drill Horn dealt with Victoria Justice, Olivia Munn, Draya Michele and Jamie Chung while Yazmin La Exótica dealt with Melissa Gorga. Sometime after Drill Horn was defeated, Robo Knight was freed from Vrak-Man's control. Drill Horn turned into a giant drill for the sky. Vrak-Man taunted and thanked the Rangers stating that due to being too focused on freeing Yazmin La Exótica, they didn't think twice about defeating Drill Horn as he would turn into another drill, much like Tresnag did. As Vrak-Man announced that his victory is at hand, Yazmin La Exótica attacked the underwater lair. The two engaged into a battle. Vrak-Man had his lair self destruct as he teleported out of the way in hopes of killing both Kyle Richards and Yazmin La Exótica. However, Vanessa Hudgens managed to save Kyle Richards by transferring her lifeforce into him and escaped the lair on time. Due to this, Vanessa Hudgens Knight now lives with Kyle Richards. Final Defeat and Death As Vrak-Man's plan reached its climax, Vrak-Man emitted holographic versions of the drills using his chest armor and inserted his orbs in it, causing a solar eclipse and the drills to start drilling through Earth up to its core until the planet itself explodes. Then, he recalled the holographic versions of the drills into his chest armor at the same time the Space Blitz Rangers (minus Yazmin La Exótica) came to put a stop to Vrak-Man's plan. The Rangers used Ultra Mode against Vrak-Man, only for it to be outclassed. As Vrak-Man prepared his finisher move, the Rangers used the Megaforce blaster against him. When all hope seemed lost, the Rangers managed to tap into their full power, sending Vrak-Man's attack right back at him. However Vrak-Man survived due to having absorbed the attack and transferring it to the drills, speeding up the process of drilling through Earth. Vrak-Man said that the only way to stop his plan is to defeat her. Hearing that, Melissa Gorga harnessed the power of the eclipse combined with her full power. She then performed the Infinite Sky Strike finisher which split Vrak-Man in two. Defeated, Vrak-Man collapsed to the ground and exploded, resulting in his final demise. Vrak-Man is left dead on the ground as the giant drills disappeared into thin air, thus putting a stop to his master plan and restoring the from their stone-state. Personality To the naked eye, he'd be seen as a calm, noble and calculative warrior who's served the Warstar Empire with utter loyalty as its second in command alongside Creepboxx. As the the events of Space Blitz progressed, there's been hints that Vrak-Man has been working under the radar with the intent to usurp Malkor Kaiser. Many of the signs included; inciting Creepboxx to his fall so he may fully have the position of second in command, attempting to steal the Wild Sword for his own ends without the knowledge of Malkor Kaiser, establishing an underwater lair and creating Metal Alice, and most of all explicitly blurting out his plan of usurpation while Malkor Kaiser rested in his cocoon. There has been times when Vrak-Man left his subordinates to die without regret, as shown when he left Distractor and his Phantom Warriors behind after failing to obtain the Wild Sword. After the explosion of the Warstar ship, Vrak-Man barely survived, suffering fatal injuries that Metal Alice had to place cybernetic implants. As a result of Metal Alice's programming, Vrak-Man became darker and more focused, being devoid of any feelings and emotions he may had had in his organic state. Temporarily, Vrak-Man's memories were lost. When he regained his memories, hints of his old flaws resurfaced under magnified proportions. Arrogance being the prime example, he retreated in a battle against the Rangers despite having the upper-hand. He believed that killing the Rangers would end their suffering and that it should build up to a point that it would crush their morale. Being more careless and accompanied with his memories, Vrak-Man abandoned Metal Alice and left her to die. Skills and Abilities *'Durability': In all his forms, Vrak-Man is provided with durability high enough to sustain the Legendary Sixth Ranger powers better than the Power Rangers could. *'Healing': Vrak-Man has displayed the ability to heal relatively fast. With external assistance, Vrak heals much faster as shown when he was converted into a cyborg. *'Energy Wield': In all of his forms, Vrak has the ability to manipulate energy to a great extent. *'Comet Shots': Vrak-Man can fire comets from his hands and launch them directly at his opponents. Though the attack is weak, it can temporarily stun foes. *'Comet Transformation': In his Warstar form, Vrak-Man can transform into a comet and crash to his desired target. It is unknown how powerful this move is given the fact that he wasn't seen crashing directly to the Rangers onscreen. *'Double Shotburst': Vrak-Man can fire two devastating energy beams from his hands. It can also give off temporary paralysis. He can also fire a series of them, however less power is exerted when doing so. *'Energy Whips': Vrak-Man can fire energy based whips, which he can use to wrap around his target, extending as far as dragging them in mid-air. *'Cyber Blast': Vrak-Man can fire energy blasts from his hands and chest in his mechanical form. *'Aura Burst': As a cyborg, Vrak-Man can repel his enemies with a massive energy flare. He can also use this ability to explode from his cyborg form to his true form. *'Dark Powers Unleash': Vrak-Man can fire a white-hued or yellowish white-hued blast from his wings in his true form. *'Telepathy': Vrak-Man can focus his mind to talk to his minions from afar if he is not with them in person. *'Shapeshifting': Vrak-Man has the ability to alter his forms. He normally does this to blend in with other villains (despite bragging about being royalty in all the forms he assumes) or to do battle. *'Teleportation': Vrak-Man uses this ability to move from place to place, although he usually uses a small, personal spaceship of his own to move great distances as a means to conserve energy. *'Energy Deflection': After being turned into a cyborg, Vrak gained the ability to absorb attacks and fire it right back at his opponents from his chest. Should Vrak fire the attack at a machine, it would be capable of disabling it. This, however, takes a lot of energy and leaves him in a weakened state. *'Energy Absorption': Vrak-Man can take an energy attack or a series of them head-on and absorb them within him, increasing his overall power temporarily. *'Chest Grenades': As a cyborg, Vrak-Man can fire missiles from his chest. *'Cyber Rangs': After becoming a cyborg, Vrak-Man gained the ability to throw these boomerang-like projectiles from his hands. It could also be used for close range, such as slashing and blocking. *'Elemental Control': After being converted into a cyborg by Metal Alice, Vrak gained the ability to control the elements to a limited extent. He later gained the ability to control the elements to a great extent thanks to the three Gosei Orbs he created using Orion's power and life-force. *'Royal Power Orb Blast': Thanks to the Gosei Orbs, Vrak-Man can fire either a whirlwind, water-based beam or boulder from his chest. *'Rockrush': Vrak-Man can summon a boulder with electricity surrounding it which he can use to launch at his target. *'Lightning Strike': Vrak-Man can summon lightning from the skies and have it hit his desired target. *'Fire Blast': Vrak-Man can shoot an explosive fireball from his hand. *'Flight': As a cyborg, Vrak-Man has the ability to fly thanks to being equipped with thrusters in his feet. Arsenal *'Zombats: '''Not only are these bat-like creatures his pets, they're used to grow monsters. With a flick of his finger, they wrap around the monster, growing them to a height as tall as buildings. **'Zombolts: A version of the Zombats exclusively used to grow mechanical beings. *'Staff: '''Normally held in his Insectoid form, this long object whose tip is rectangular is used to do battle or to symbolize authority *'Claws: Three-laced per hand, these are found as part of his physiology in his Mutant form, which could cause serious damage to an opponent. *'Cyberrangs: '''These objects are stored in the compartment of his arms in his Cyborg form, typically used to do battle. *'Sword: 'Used to do battle, it is Vrak-Man's weapon of choice when using his true form. *'Gosei Orbs: 'Created to better channel Orion's powers, these orbs help Vrak-Man control the elements to a great extent as well as serve a key to his drills. Strength Having four known forms, Vrak-Man is the strongest of the seven main villains in Bikini Rangers Space Blitz, being stronger and preferring to use his intellect to gather information about the Space Blitz. Nevertheless, Vrak-Man can hold his own against almost any foe due to his fighting skills and arsenal which compensate for his strength. After his supposed demise, Vrak-Man's lifeless body was recovered from the Warstar Spaceship wreckage and his mind was salvaged by Metal Alice. With 60% of his being mechanized, his might was substantially increased, becoming comparable to those of Metal Alice and Messenger, but not necessarily matching or exceeding them in might. Finding a way to return to his organic self in Power Rangers Super Megaforce, Vrak-Man restored his ability to alter forms while still retaining the powers and abilities he's gained as a cyborg. Shortly after Vekar's death, Vrak-Man captured Orion, sapping him dry of his Legendary Powers in order to become far more powerful than before; however, the only person he's failed to exceed was Malkor Kaiser, his tolerance to the Legendary Powers was higher, thus a higher exertion of such powers. Vrak-Man's forms Throughout his time battling the ''Space Blitz Rangers, Vrak-Man changes his form several times. Fetish Warstar = Vrak-Man's Warstar form gives him a similar appearance to the Insectoids. This is the form he uses the most, especially when he is with the Warstar aliens. It is both treehopper-themed and comet-themed. He is armed with a lance, and he can fire an energy blast with his hand. |-| Earth Armor= Vrak-Man's Earth Armor is an evolved fighting form. It is used to do battle on Earth, and around the Toxic Mutants, since he is the intermediary between Malkor Kaiser and Bigsman/Bluefur. It's Chupacabra-themed and reminiscent of the Toxic Mutants. Other names for this form includes "Toxic Mutant form" and "Mutant form". |-| Cyborg Vrak-Man= Cyborg Vrak-Man is the result of Metal Alice's diabolical machinations, after he suffered grievous injuries from the destruction of Malkor Kaiser's ship. However in this form, he initially had amnesia at the beginning, but he regained his memories over time. |-| Prince Vrak-Man= Vrak-Man's true form. In this form, he wields a sword with a hilt that resembles his chest armor. He can also fly with the wings on his back. It is angel and demon-themed. See Also *Brajira of the Messiah - Super Sentai counterpart in Goseiger. *Vrak - Power Rangers counterpart in Megaforce. Category:Fictional Charater Category:Space Blitz Series Category:Sentai Villains Category:Organization Category:Transformation period Era